


Trapped Flower

by Peacelovr20



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Fighter - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Abused Hyungwon, Abusive Father, Don’t worry not for long, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Lonely Hyungwon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rebelling, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, i’ll tag as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelovr20/pseuds/Peacelovr20
Summary: Hyungwon P.O.V.I hated my life. It sucked to be a son of the general. The same general who is cruel and merciless, even to his own son. I wish I could run away or confront him, but there wasn’t a good enough reason for me. Until I met him.Minhyuk P.O.V.Goddamn fucking soldiers. Kihyun didn’t even do anything! Why the hell do they have to shoot him for his father’s actions. All soldiers are the same. Or at least I thought that until I met him.OrBasically an au where Hyungwon is a soldier and is also the son of the general. Hyungwon is abused and has no friends since his father is the ruthless general. Minhyuk is a person who hates the law and the soldiers that walk everyday throughout the city to stop people who break the laws.





	Trapped Flower

Well, this is my first au so congrats to me. I will be posting soon, but I just want to get this out so I don’t forget. If you don’t like it, I’m sorry and I’ll try better next time. This was inspired by their MV ‘All In’. I hope you like it and that’s all for right now.


End file.
